


Aunt Homura's Visit

by ProminenceWing



Category: Bleach, Mahou Shoujo Madoka Magika | Puella Magi Madoka Magica
Genre: As N Approaches Infinity Spinoff, F/F, F/M, Homura would be a cool aunt, I like to think Homura can develop lots of cool time powers given...time, Magical girls after The Troubles end, Things like Homura's time powers, that wasn't supposed to be punny
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-13
Updated: 2019-02-20
Packaged: 2019-10-27 18:01:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 8,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17771603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ProminenceWing/pseuds/ProminenceWing
Summary: Its not every day that Kazui's time manipulating Aunt comes to visit, but when she does, its a good time.





	1. Soul Society doesn't have deep fried chicken

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by [As N Approaches Infinity](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3553727/chapters/7825376) By [Corisana](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Corisanna)

Kazui Kurosaki clenched his eyes and toughened his skin, taking blow after blow of his opponent, all he could do was grip the damning thing in his hand. 

“YOU FAILED YOU FAILED YOU FAILED YOU FAILED~” Came the eager, laughing chanting of his so called ‘friend’ Ichika while she rained blows down onto his back. 

“Who even cares about Geometry!?” Kazui cried out in despair as he looked back down at his test, then moaned as he looked away, 10 points off passing, the number that damned him. 

“Math is important for a lot of things!” Ichika argued with a wide grin. 

“What things?” Kazui groaned. 

“Things! Now let me see how stupid you are.” Ichika said as she snatched the paper away from him, all with good natured venom. 

Kazui was now pouting with all he could muster as Ichika looked through his work. She chuckled again and gave the paper back to him with a smack on his chest. 

“Dude,” Ichika said as she grinned at him, “It’s not even that hard?” 

“Not for you! You went to like, dead people classes.” Kazui grumbled as he turned to walk away from the side of his school, Ichika followed close behind. 

He remembered the amount of surprise he felt when Ichika had simply shown up to to his 9th grade class out of the blue a few months ago. He also remembered how obvious it was why she came in the first place, essentially she was treating this as a sort of sight seeing trip, while also enjoying a bit more freedom, Mr and Ms Abarai didn’t mind her doing whatever she wanted quite as much and with Mr. Abarai being the one watching her, she basically had free reign of things.

There was also the added bonus of getting to hang out with himself a lot more, which he definitely enjoyed a lot until right this moment. 

“Just cuz the schools in Soul Society are way better than here is no excuse for you.” Ichika said with assuredness. Kazui rolled his eyes, jerk. 

“Anyway whaddya wanna do?” He asked as they made it to the road, “Some hollow hunting?”

It was at this point that Ichika’s eyes shined more childishly, “Oh! There’s that uuuh deep-fired place? I NEED to go there again!” 

Kazui was the one grinning now as he complied easily enough, the absolute best thing to do with Ichika was to just watch her do whatever they didn’t have over in Soul Society. Deep fried foods seemed to always be at the top of that list.

Just as the two were about to get to their Deep Fried Heaven the both of them stopped in their tracks as a heavy, malice filled Reiatsu cut through the air. 

Kazui was definitely disappointed but Ichika’s deep rumbling groan of despair had him laughing, he gave her a hard smack on the back. 

“We can just ignore that you know.” He teased as Ichika looked back and forth, honestly debating on if she could. 

“Can’t youuuu doooo iiiiit?” She whined, though she was already walking into an alleyway to transform into a Shinigami as unenthusiastically as possible. 

Kazui followed suit, not having the need to leave a fake body behind like his friend. “You and I both know its a lot, come on! It’ll work up your appetite or something!” 

Drawing his sword he quickly made for the sky and used flash step toward the source of the reiatsu with Ichika following close behind. 

“You move like a damn rabbit!” Ichika shook her fist at him vindictively as things turned into a race with Kazui chuckling and grinning at the front. 

“Its not hard when you move like a hippo!” Kazui turned around to fly backwards, casually, just to really get her goat. Actually he should have said goat, next time then. 

Ichika looked annoyed enough, “DON’T YOU CALL ME A HIPPO KI-WATCH OUT!” 

Kazui only had a few seconds to turn around, which let him see the hollow that he was about to hit at full force. 

Wow this wouldn’t be fun. 

With a loud slapping sound he and the hollow fell to the earth, with the hollow being a nice cushion for his fall. 

With a groan he looked up, then down, “Jeez...sorry about that, whoever you were.” He said to the hollow he was straddling, he turned his sword round and quickly stabbed downward. Just in time too cuz he began to hear the sound of steel clashing with bone up above, and saw hollows surrounding him. 

He smiled at them, “Guys I have a dumbass to treat to food so if we could-” He was promptly interrupted by Ichika. 

“DON’T CALL ME DUMBASS, DUMBASS!” She hissed, slicing right through a hollow in the process. 

He quickly followed suit, swinging and slashing through the congregated hollows. “The person who calls someone a dumbass is the dumbass, DUMBASS!” 

“THEN YOUR THE DUMBASS!” 

“NO YOU!” 

“NO YOU!”

“NO YOU!”

“NO YOU!” 

“NO YOU!” 

“NO YOU!” 

“NO-” 

“You are both fairly stupid.” 

“NO Y- Huh?” 

Kazui could pin that reiatsu in a second, and within that second every hollow around them had been cut through or had a shattered head. 

He couldn’t help but smile wide as he quickly turned around, seeing nothing he moved to look around again which got him a hand rested on the top of his head. 

“Homura…!” Kazui cheered excitedly while Ichika flew down beside him, looking up at his aunt with a combination of surprise and reproach. 

“Your not gonna tell our parents, right?” 

The woman before them wore a long black coat with equally dark pants and dress shirt underneath, giving her both a mysterious and serious look. Her hair was cut short, which was pretty different from last he saw her, going down to her shoulders. Still, it just made her look cool, at least that’s how Kazui saw it. 

She smiled down at Ichika, “Well, considering your not hurt, I won’t tell them about how you two argued mid combat like fools.” 

Ichika flinched and chuckled nervously, “So…?” 

Aunt Homura sighed, “I’ll make sure you don’t get in trouble.” She relented, Ichika cheered and quickly hugged Homura around the waist, Kazi couldn’t help but follow suit right away. 

“Ah, yes yes, I missed you both too.” Homura said in a way both warm and awkward, she gave the both of them a light squeeze in response, when the two let go she put a hand on her hip. 

“Now, I heard you two were headed to a restaurant?” She questioned, slightly smiling down at them. 

“You did?!” Ichika exclaimed, Kazui furrowed his brows in confusion. 

“I didn’t...feel you at all!” He tried to search through his memory of reiatsu signatures before giving up. 

Homura saw this struggle and chuckled in amusement, “I’m just that good.” She said, tilting her head back to signal their following. “Also I can see into the future.” 

“You can!?” Kazui and Ichika squealed in unison, Homura was awfully tight lipped about any of her time powers, all they knew was that she could stop time. Sure, she loved to tease about how she had many many more powers than that but was she really…!? Can She really…?!” 

“Oh that reminds me, Kazui, you failed your test?” Homura turned to him with the “I’m not mad just disappointed” look on her face, his test in her hand, “Might you need some help in your courses, I’d be more than happy to help, or ask for you if it's a matter of pride.” 

Kazui quickly patted himself down, then looked right at his bag, it...wasn’t even open!? He glared at the zipper and even THAT was in the same place. 

“How...how…?” He stared up at his Aunt in amazement, too amazed to be annoyed at Ichika’s giggling. 

“Trade Secret.” She said, putting up a finger to her grinning lips. 

God his aunt was so cool.


	2. How Homura got a job getting bullied by kids part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This fic is fueled by all my head cannons ok

Ichika dug straight into her deep fried heaven whilst the relatives on either side of her simply talked, much more relaxedly eating their food. She just couldn’t understand how the two could be so used to literally god’s gift to the foolish mortals he watches that they didn’t devour it with the utmost glee, but whatever. 

Ichika knew Homura from her frequent summers spent hanging around the human world, as well as the sheer amount of popularity she and her long time girlfriend had gained, stopping the quietest, longest conquest toward the control of reality Soul Society had ever seen, and effectively leading an all new group of spiritually powerful beings, the Magical Girls. 

Said woman had treated them to fried chicken and was now listening to her animated nephew talk about his mother’s cooking in detail while sitting just off the road with them on the hill that lead down to the river. 

“Oh! Last week, Mom made a tomato cake!” Kazui said, happily remembering the meal. 

Homura squinted lightly, “As….as in, tomatoes with cake?” 

Kazui shook his head enough to make his hair bounce, “Tomatoes IN the cake! It was actually pretty good!” 

Homura sighed, “I don’t know how I feel about Orihime’s...dubious cooking ability going full circle to being strangely excellent.” 

Ichika decided to pipe in, “Just accept it, lady was on a real bent on tomatoes that whole week, i’m just surprised you didn’t come outta hating it, Kazu.” 

Kazui frowned and gave Ichika a nudge, Ichika let this happen and ended up bumping Homura in the process. 

“You guys just don’t know what good food is!” Kazui argued, taking a large bite of his chicken. “Mh- Mohm ih th’BESHT” 

Homura looked like she was physically in pain, “Don’t talk with your mouth full.” 

Kazui smiled at her through the mushed up food which got a giggle out of Ichika and pure disgust from Homura who was spared from further torture by Kazui finally forcing it all down. 

Homura used Ichika as her weapon, shoving her right into Kazui who was laughing at his Aunt’s face. 

“I am destined to be bullied by kids….” Homura said in a long suffering way, Ichika perked up a bit. 

“Oh yeah, that magical girl stuff! How’s that going?” She asked, Homura looked a bit surprised by the question but made a small hum in acknowledgement. 

“As chaotic as ever, which also means its going well. We’re hoping to expand the project over to America fairly soon.” She said, sighing a bit and leaning back.

“Can you tell us more?” Kazui questioned, leaning back to face Homura. 

Ichika did the same right after, “Yeah, I only get so much from my mom and dad.” Kazui voiced his agreement, which got a rather confused look from Homura. 

“I would have thought Ichigo would have spilled it all to you.” Kazui chuckled a little, putting his food aside and resting his elbows on his knees. 

“Dad’s not dumb or anything, he told me a little.” Kazui explained, “But just some stuff about the Kyubey thing and that Magical Girl place Grandpa works at, he didn’t tell me much either, by the way.” 

Homura nodded and put her head down, likely to think. Slowly Ichika reached out for her unfinished food, “Maybe we could get like, an overview?” 

“An overview….I suppose, since things are getting too big to simply hide from you guys.” Homura said, pushing her food toward Ichika who cheered lightly, both for food and knowledge. 

And so Homura went right into it. After the defeat of the beings known as Incubators, the top most priority for Homura and Urahara was to figure out how to manage the existing Magical Girls and Witches. Urahara had already developed a method of saving Magical Girls’ souls by placing them back into their bodies, with the help of soul society, mainly those within Squad 13 and 2, it wouldn’t be too much of a problem to get the word out, search, and administer said method to the Magical girls within Japan. They were closing on the thousands, and that was just the girls they could account for. 

It was hard, but not the real problem. 

The real problem as Homura sees it is the girls themselves, or rather their being Magical Girls. Their powers didn’t just go away, if anything they were freed. The crystallization of the soul also limited it, it was just the price to pay for a short-cut to shinigami powers, albeit imperfect ones. However once back in the body, they actually became perfect. The girls, Homura included, gained perfect shinigami pow-

“Wait really!?” Kazui exclaimed, Ichika promptly punched him in the shoulder.

“Of course idiot!” She growled, Kazui glared and punched back. 

“I never saw a zanpakuto or anything though!” He argued, which...well, actually she never did either. Homura just...felt like a shinigami, of some sort. 

Homura cut a hand between them, “No hitting.” She said simply, the both of them crossed their arms and grunted. 

“And yes, I do have one, technically.” She said, “I’ll show her to you if you let me finish.” 

The both of them looked up at her wide eyed as she went on. 

So, yes, Magical Girls, once having their souls placed back into them, retained their powers and could further improve upon them. Soon enough the girls could hear their weapons talking to them, and Homura was no different. Urahara had a field day with the sheer newness of this situation. 

The problem with that was that they couldn’t simply leave powerful children and teens and the rare adult to their own devices with that much power now that they knew they existed. Hollows would still go after them, they might, or continue to, hurt others or live a life purely off survival. Either way they couldn’t just be on their way.

It was Old man Isshin’s idea to create the haven for former Magical girls. It was a, on paper that humans would read, a privately owned non profit organization that only accepted girls. It was a place for girls to gain an education, find job opportunities, a place for the orphaned to live, or simply a recreational place for girls to hang out. 

It was all that, but also there was a massive space underneath this building for any girl who wanted to hone their abilities. While some girls wanted to go on to live normally, many others felt that their powers were too close to them to simply ignore. 

Homura tentatively gave the example of Karate or Judo classes, you were teaching kids how to fight without wanting them to, merely to defend themselves. Also, it was unconscionable to send most any of those kids to Soul Society for any sort of militaristic training, so this was the next best thing. 

“Oh I heard about that,” Ichika interjected again, getting a hard squint from Homura who leaned to add effect. 

Ichika giggled and pushed her away by a finger to the nose. “Really! I heard people like Captain Hitsugaya, Rangiku and Mr Ukitake, went to help out sometimes.” 

Homura nodded along, “A few others, yes, with Yoruichi right at the helm of things. Actually…” Homura seemed to remember something and she quickly pulled out her phone, Ichika leaned in at the same time Kazui did. 

Homura didn’t seem to mind, she opened her text app to “Madoka <3” who was over “Sayafish” “Kyokokokoko” and “Mom with an A”. There was also “Brat cat”, “Seaweed” and “Popsickle” 

Homura typed out, “Do you still have that one Toshiro video from the Haven.” 

… “There are.

So many you could be talking about?” 

Homura, “The one with his hair.” 

“OH

Yeah just a sec <3” 

Homura blushed lightly as she made a <3 back at her. Ichika joined in Kazui’s snickering. 

“You love her~” He teased, getting a flick to the head. 

“As if that’s a secret…” Homura grumbled, perking once Madoka linked her the video, she quickly played it afterward. 

Clearly, it was filmed on a phone’s camera, girlish snickering happening behind it, all of this seemed to be taking place in some large, mountainy looking area. One girl came into view, a fairly tall girl who looked older than Ichika held a huge water gun, the type that got banned cuz it could actually hurt people. 

In the foreground, Hitsugaya was talking to another, smaller girl, slowly swinging a practice sword along with her, him giving her tentative pointers and corrections while she did her best to keep up. 

The cute scene was interrupted, said girl had a devilish smirk on her face as she snuck up on Hitsugaya, her weapon poised at his head, getting closer...and closer...and closer...until! 

Hitsugaya whirled around and SMASHED his wooden sword into her weapon, the girl had planned for that however, screaming “GET HIM!!!” 

Two other girls just, flew in from above the slightly shaking camera, the one filming this giving a small, “oh shit.” as the two girls grabbed and pinned him down, the small, innocent looking girl who had been practicing with Hitsugaya grinned as she manifested a bubble blower wand and made it look threatening. 

She ran up and swung downward with a shrill “HIYA!!” A bubble of pure white floated up, and suddenly all the girls were laughing. Hitsugaya, slowly, as if rising from the dead, sat up and turned toward the now approaching camera. 

The top of his head was cut FLAT and was all dyed pink now. 

“H-hitsugaya-s-sensei? How do you f-feel right now?” The filmographer stuttered through her laughter as Hitsugaya leaned in a bit to speak. 

“I am so fucking mad.” He said, his voice and face the image of betrayal and dejection. 

Another eruption of laughter and the video ended. 

Homura smiled calmly, while Ichika twitched in place, covering her face while the giggled ran through her, and while Kazui fell to one side. 

“Its quite a lively place.” Homura said after watching them for a few seconds. She seemed to think of something, and began to text again. 

Ichika peeked out at her screen, 

“Are you here already?”

“Yup! Just got finished showing Ana around, taking her to urahara’s” 

“Think she’ll want to meet Kazui and Ichika?” 

“THEYRE WITH YOU?

OF COURSE SHELL LOVE THEM

Tell them I love them!!!” 

“You can tell them that when we see you.” 

“Oh alright 

Love you, see you soon!” 

“Love you too.” 

Homura smiled a bit, then stood, in a second their trash was gone and Homura had them both under her arms. 

Ichika stopped giggling right then, “W-WHA? What did you just do!?” 

Homura shrugged, “Want to go see Madoka?” 

Kazui struggled a bit in her grasp, “Sure but you know we can walk?” 

Homura hummed, “Yes...but I like to show off sometimes.” 

In the second before Ichika blinked, she saw a circular...thing, with something probably sharp sticking out of it, it spun and then they were at Urahara’s shop.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave comments if you want to! They're literally always nice


	3. Ichika and Kazui have 3 brain cells combined and they're all focused on being Nice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wow this one got serious.

Madoka hummed a light tune as she directed Ana toward Urahara’s shop, taking a quick glance down at the girl to check on her. 

Ana is a lovely young girl, with platinum blonde hair that had streaks of light yellow within it. She was wearing a Mikitahara middle school uniform since it was just the easiest thing to get wear, though she seemed embarrassed about wearing it as well. Her light blue eyes were downcast toward the ground, letting Madoka lead her to the shop. 

“Ana~” Madoka called to the girl, getting her to perk up in attention. She smiled and pet her on the head, “Nervous?” 

“A…” Ana hesitated, then squeezed Madoka’s hand, “A little…” 

Madoka looked down at her comfortingly, hoping she could put the girl’s nerves to rest. “I’ll be there the entire time ok, and Homura too,”

Ana focused a little, “She seems...busy though.” 

Madoka giggled, ruffling Ana’s head some. “Stop cheating~ Homura would never just forget and you know that.” 

“I guess…” Ana still seemed unsure but she didn’t look quite as bad anymore. Madoka smiled mischievously. 

“And while we’re cheating~” Madoka cooed, poking Ana playfully in the ribs to get a chuckle out of her, “What’s she doing now?” 

“Er…” Ana mummbled, looking to Madoka’s bag which began to ring a few moments after signalling a text. 

Madoka perked and checked on it, then grinned. “She’s meeting with Kazui and Ichika! Ana you’ll love them! They’re SUCH sweet kids~!” 

Ana rolled her eyes a little, “You say that about every kid…” 

“And I mean it EVERY time!” Madoka said with an unrelenting honesty. Ana nodded along, having heard that before. 

Madoka looked forward on the road, “Just round this corner.” She noted, Ana took a breath as stared ahead. Madoka could feel a sort of nervous determination with in her magic that made her smile turn sad. 

Ana was a magical girl both blessed and cursed. Her power was that of perception, but it was to perceive anything that she wanted that was happening now. Meaning that she could see Homura when she was texting Madoka from however many miles away they were from each other with ease. She was also able to see a few seconds into the future as well, but that was only useful to her from a combat standpoint. Her combative ability was lacking, as she had been comfortable standing at the sidelines and using her abilities to support others, the flower shaped magnum that she used as a weapon helped this considerably. 

Ana was one of the unluckier ones, having become a magical girl in America, where Soul Society hadn’t yet set their sights on to do away with any more incubators. It angered Madoka, honestly, but she understood, if things had been done on a global scale it would be way too much to organize, not enough shinigami to do said organization, let alone to carry out the mission. It but was still...frustrating. 

Ana was just lucky enough that she was able to come to Japan before….

“Madoka?” Ana asked, looking up at her worriedly, Madoka had been squeezing her hand a little too hard. Madoka quickly relaxed herself, surprised at her own mood. 

“Sorry sorry!” Madoka quickly apologized, Ana merely shook her head as if to say it was ok and then pointed. 

“Is that the place?” She asked, though she seemed to already know. Actually, she probably did already know, since she was probably able to see Urahara, making Madoka’s lead kind of redundant. 

“Oh.” Madoka said, looking at the shop, “It is!” 

As they walked forward Madoka saw the sliding door quickly open up to none other than Karin and Yuzu, Karin’s eyes lit up with excitement. 

“MADOKA! You WERE here!” Karin jogged forward and quickly pulled the smaller Madoka into a hug, Madoka quickly returned it and waved at Yuzu who was rushing up to get in on the hugging as well.

“We missed you!” Yuzu exclaimed, though much calmer than her sister who could have been choking Madoka with her enthusiastic squeeze. The girl was way more like her dad that she wanted to admit.

“And who’s the little friend you brought over?!” Karin said as she and Yuzu released her from their grasp, Madoka looked left first and found nothing, then to the back to see that Ana was hanging onto her dress with one hand, obviously nervous. Madoka laughed apologetically. 

“Sorry~ Guys this is Ana, she isn’t too good around new people, but I swear, shes SO-” 

“Sweet?” Yuzu guessed with a sunny smile, leaning down a bit to wave her fingers at Ana. 

“Yeah! Come on Ana? They’re my friends, Yuzu and Karin.” Madoka said in a coaxing tone, gently rubbing Ana on the back. 

Ana slowly came out and bowed to them awkwardly, “H-hello.” She muttered, looking up at them afterward shyly. “I’m Ana...nice to meet you.” 

Karin gave her an easy going grin, “Karin Kurosaki! It’s a pleasure!” Yuzu followed afterward,  
“Kurosaki Yuzu, do you like Karakura?” 

Ana nodded a bit, “Its...nice, a lot more simple than Mitakihara, yet...very energetic, I guess?” The small girl said, the sisters gave an understanding nod. 

“Oho? Our little guest is here and no one even thought to get me?” Urahara’s called from the entrance of the shop, twirling his cane before using it to beckon her inside. 

They turned to him, Karin looking like she was about to snark at him when Homura, Kazui and Ichika popped into existence. Karin let out a short scream while Yuzu merely gasped. Homura put the two, obviously disoriented children down and looked around. 

“Ah,” She said aloud, “Despite my power I came here last.” 

“Homura!” Madoka called happily, jumping straight into the woman’s arms and kissing her on the lips. Homura was quick to react, catching her and spinning her around gently before setting her down again, kissing back the entire time. 

“Geez ya love birds.” Karin drawled from the sidelines, Yuzu cooing and awing at them along with Kazui. “There are kids watching?”

Homura looked back at Karin with a bland sort of look, “Please Karin, jealousy simply does not suit you.” 

“I ain’t jealous!” Karin said with a playful huff, to the side Ichika was searching Homura’s back for something, Madoka could guess what that was. Ana meanwhile looked at Kazui and Ichika with a bit of curiosity but still the same anxiety she had with new people. 

“Children! Children!” Urahara clapped his hands to get attention, the man tried his best abandoned puppy look. “I feel like I’ve been ignored!” 

“I’m not a child, old man.” Homura sniped with a sort of light hearted aggression.

“Old! I don’t even look a day over 400!” He whined, looking hurt, Madoka chuckled and ran a hand through Homura’s hair. 

“Be nice~ by the way, someone’s been waiting for you.” Madoka tilted her head toward Ana who quickly moved her head to the ground trying not to seem to relieved that Homura was here, which made Madoka laugh some more. 

“Oh, shi-” Yuzu sent Karin a heated glare, “.....Shit.” Yuzu punched Karin’s shoulder with a solid “Language!”

Karin rubbed her shoulder, “You guys here on business?” 

“Something like that, yes.” Homura answered, moving to toss her hair but remembering there wasn’t enough for that anymore, so she awkwardly put her hand on the back of her neck. 

Yuzu giggled, “We’ll get out of your hair then, I still wanna learn how to make that delicious tomato cake~! Karin, you come too!” 

Tomato cake? “Huh?!” Karin exclaimed, “I dunno how to cook!” 

“Your an adult, you should know these things!” Yuzu argued as she dragged a now struggling Karin away. 

“WAIT! I can just order take out!” Karin complained as they approached the exit, Yuzu’s smiling face turned cold. 

“We talked about this~ Your college take out days are over~!” Yuzu cooed as they went out of sight. 

Homura gave a chuckling sigh, “Come on,” She said to those remaining, then turned to Urahara. “These two,” She pointed to Ichika and Kazui who looked up in attention. “Wanted to learn more about the Magical Girl Project, would it be a problem for them to stay?” 

Urahara shook his head, “Not at all! Not at all! I’m always happy to enrich some young minds~” 

Homura nodded and went toward Ana, she gave her a light smile, “Shall we?” She asked, putting out a hand. 

Ana looked at it for a few seconds then took it. Madoka could see on Homura’s face that her heart was melting. 

 

Inside Urahara’s shop now the group caught up a bit, Kazui and Ichika happily introducing themselves to a shy Ana while Homura Madoka and Urahara talked a bit about recent developments. 

“How’s Yoruichi doing, the shop has lost sooo much atmosphere without her feline charisma!” Urahara sighed as they gathered around a table in the back. 

Homura rolled her eyes, “She doesn’t even work full time, she’s fine, though. Popular with the kids as always.” 

“Are they still trying to copy her transformation technique?” Urahara asks with a grin. 

“The smaller kids won’t stop asking,” Madoka answers, thinking back to said group, “But her lips are sealed like always.” 

Urahara nodded in understanding, “I’m guessing she’s the one running things while you two are here?” 

Homura nodded in confirmation, “Her, Isshin, a few of the adult magical girls and...a select few higher level Magical girls.” 

“Oh?” Urahara hummed with interest, “You think they’re ready for that?” 

“Not...completely.” Homura answered slowly, these higher level girls were really the few magical girls they had found who within the limitations of their soul gem had reached Captain levels of strength and were only growing stronger. 

“Its more like we’re trying to make them ready.” Madoka supplied, Homura nodded in agreement as she went on. “We think that it’ll help them realize that they can be like role models for the other girls.” 

Urahara nodded, “I see, if that's the case then just be careful, that might also cause a sense of superiority over the girls.” 

“Isshin and Yoruichi know to have special watch over them, keep them humble.” Homura said, glancing at the kids, who were talking amongst themselves to the side. Surprisingly, Ana was leading the conversation. Maybe telling them a bit about the girls? 

“Shall we get to the main topic at hand?” Urahara suggested, raising his voice some for Ana to hear, she snapped to attention and went over to the table. 

“I believe that's a yes?” Madoka jokes, her smile a bit subdued now that things had turned to more serious matters. 

“Great, now, its to my understanding that Ana here has the power of omnisense, is that correct?” Urahara’s tone changed to businesslike, he turned to Ana for the answer, who nodded quickly, attentive. “And you want to help us in our cause to find more magical girls?” 

“I do, yes.” Ana confirmed as calm as she could, Kazui and Ichika turned silent, watching Ana. They, and everyone else in the room, could feel her determined sense of obligation. 

“May I ask why?” Urahara questioned, quickly getting a glare from Homura but Madoka put a hand on her shoulder to calm her, though even Madoka felt a bit frustrated. 

“I believe I explained to you already.” Homura said with an icy tone, “Was that not enough.” 

“Urahara…” Madoka said, not wanting to escalate the situation but, still. 

Urahara looked apologetic, at the very least, “I want to make sure she’s serious, no offense to her in the slightest but its not a job for a child, as you two know.” 

Homura huffed, looking down putting her hand onto Madoka’s and squeezing. Madoka looked up at Ana along with Homura, Ana was silent but not deterred. 

Urahara went on, his eyes on Ana as well. “If I may be honest, I don’t want you to do this. Just last month a girl’s family was torn apart, and we can only guess that's the reason why she turned into a witch. We’ve been trying again and again to revive her from her witch form but so far we haven’t been able to reach her at all, the same is for a lot of girls. Without a doubt you’ll be seeing things like that as well, in real time. A lot of lives will depend on your information, that sort of pressure...it isn’t for a child to handle.” 

Ana was silent for a while, everyone was. Homura seemed like she was about to reach for Ana when Ichika suddenly came up and grasped onto her hand. Ana seemed just as surprised as Homura, but she squeezed back, looking to the other side Kazui gave her a confident, supportive smile. It was only just a few minutes since they met, but the two of them already wanted to believe in her. 

They really were such good kids. 

“Her name was...Mitsuzanne Akari, right?” Ana asked slowly, everyone looked at her in shock. 

“You...were already watching her?” Urahara said in realization, though in confusion as well. 

Ana nodded, “I’ve been watching a lot of girls, trying to find them myself, make my powers better. It's because...I-I’m like them.” 

Ana took a breath, and made herself sound older than she was “My mom and dad died because of a witch, so me and my sister made wishes. I found out about witches cuz of my power though, and when I told my sister she...killed herself, it was before I was able to look as far as I can now and tell her about...Homura and Madoka. And they helped me so much, and other girls so much, and...knowing I have a good chance at helping other girls like Homura and Madoka helps them, to make sure other girls don’t have to suffer like I or any others did, I wanna do it. 

“Not because I feel like I need to.” She added, “But because I want to.” 

Everyone was silent, Madoka had to keep herself from just crying over Ana, she didn’t need to weakness right now. 

Gretchen, in her head, exhaled slowly, feeling the same way. 

“I suppose there isn’t much arguing against that.” Urahara relented, Ana’s eyes turning hopeful. 

“S-so?” Ana squeaked, Urahara nodded at her, he smiled in a tired sort of way. 

“We’ll be glad to have your help, we won’t be starting right away, but very soon.” Urahara promised, looking to both Homura and then herself.

“Hell YEAH!” Ichika shouted, breaking the mood of the situation like a hammer against glass, she grabbed Ana’s arm and shook her. “Why wasn’t the first thing outta your mouth that you could see EVERYTHING? Thats so cool!? Think of how much your gonna do!” 

Kazui gave a much more relaxed yet excited grin, “Don’t mind Ichika she gets way too excited sometimes.” 

Ichika glared and kicked him behind Ana, much to the younger girl’s surprised delight. 

Kazui glared and kicked back, harder, “Hey Ura, we’re gonna take some candy for free.” 

Urahara moaned despairingly, this seemed to be a regular occurance, “You would steal from a poor, kindly old man…?” 

“I thought you weren’t old.” Homura said, he spirits lifted a bit from watching the kids, Madoka could easily say she felt it too. 

“Just don’t take too much alright~?” Madoka cooed to the kids who all nodded, Ana was quickly dragged off by the two, though, before she left, she pulled both Madoka and Homura into a tight hug. The two of them returned it with the same amount of warmth. 

Once the kids were loudly occupying themselves with what sort of candy they should get, and what sort of candy Ana should be getting, Urahara sighed. 

“Once again I must be thankful for the kindness of those who are much too young for their own power.” Urahara mused, “First Ichigo, then you two, then Ana.”

“You may want to include all the others in the Haven.” Madoka said, leaning on the table with her elbows. “They’re all supporting one another in their own ways.” 

Homura hummed in agreement, “So, the plan stays the same? We’ll be the ones to help Ana with her powers and you’ll relay her results to soul society?” 

“Of course, yes, we’ll be keeping her abilities confidential for her sake, only we’ll know about it.” Urahara assured. 

Madoka nodded and then slowly laid her head on Homura’s lap, who quickly reacted with petting her head. 

Urahara decided to destroy whatever nice moment could have been created, “Ahhh, young love~!” 

“Shut it.” Homura said, only looking down at Madoka, who had her eyes closed to enjoy Homura’s touch. 

“By the way, how long are you going to be here?” 

“A few more days, we still...have more business to take care of after all.” Homura answered, getting a chuckle from Madoka. 

“Oh? Pray tell?” Urahara asked, probably expecting some gossip. 

Madoka opened her eyes to find the woman she loved looking down at her as if to ask. Madoka simply smiled, and pulled out her phone to text Urahara.

The shopkeep pulled out his phone, curious, and two seconds later his eyes were wide. 

“Your…” 

“Yes.” Homura said, blushing. 

“Am I…” 

“Sadly Madoka won’t let me say no.” Homura huffed, Madoka reached up to pinch her cheek. 

“W-when…?” 

“We’re figuring that out, try and look somewhat presentable by then.” 

Urahara had nothing else to say, instead he rocked back and forth in his place, grinning and laughing. 

Homura grimace at this and looked back down at Madoka, who simply smiled back at her softly. Homura’s face softened and smiled right back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How to avoid making up names for Magical Girl weapons? Just give them the witch names! Cuz I'm probably not gonna get to it in this fanfic I'm just gonna say I imagine Madoka's Gretchen having a sort of savior personality, endlessly hopeful and heroic while Homura's Homulily is like how she is when shes a devil, though a bit contrarian toward Homura. 
> 
> I should write a fic about magical girl versions of zanpakuto. 
> 
> Anyway leave a comment or kudos, and hope you enjoyed!


	4. Family reunion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oh man The End?

After saying their goodbye’s to Urahara the group began to move toward Ichigo’s and Orihime’s home. Homura wondered if Ichigo was waiting up on her, sure she was using her reiatsu in controlled bursts but there wasn’t anyone who could destroy hollows quite like Homura, he might have sussed that out earlier in the day. 

She glanced at the setting sun as Madoka swung their held hands between them, the both of them simply listening to the conversation between the kids. 

“You got any friends back in Mitakihara?” Ichika asked Ana who was flanked on either side by the soul reapers. 

“Do I look like I don’t have friends?” Ana countered, Ichika saw her own misstep and babbled trying to rectify it. 

“Don’t mind her she's kinda stupid sometimes.” Kazui said, giving Ana a pat on the shoulder. 

“S-shut up! I didn’t mean it like that, Ana!” Ichika quickly apologized while Ana merely smiled. 

“I was only playing.” She answered simply, ignoring the shock on Ichika’s face she continued. “I know just a few girls, Rika, Kenzaki-san, Tomoko, Mio, to name some of them.” 

“Are we your friends, Ana?” Madoka asked innocently, Homura looked back just as Madoka did. Ana made a sort of face at that. 

“Isn’t it a little...lame to have adults for friends?” Ana asked, Homura’s face must have dropped as hard as she felt it did because the preteens of the group nearly burst out laughing at it. 

“L-lame…?” Homura muttered, the reasonable part of her told her she doesn’t need to care if she was lame or not, the “I Love Ana” side of her punched the reason side out cold and came out full force.

“H-homura!” Madoka said trying to get her attention, “I’m sure she was just joking around! Right Ana?” 

“Were you?” Homura pressed, turning to Ana fully, “I need to know, Ana, this is very important.” 

Homura felt her heart dropping a mile a minute as Ana kept her face passive and slightly disgusted. 

Finally, blessedly, Ana chortled and her expression turned mirthful. “I’m joking! Your the coolest person I know!” 

Homura sighed in relief, she worked hard to be cool and wouldn’t have anyone calling her lame. 

“Am I cool?” Madoka asked hopefully, Homura answered automatically. 

“Yes.” “Nope!” Homura looked down at Ana who had a cute little grin on her face, she reached down and pinched her on the cheek. 

“What a sassy little child.” Homura chided while the preteens giggled. 

“I don’t think I’ve ever seen anyone make fun of Aunt Homura.” Kazui said giving Ana a little nudge, “I like you!” 

Ichika ruffled the smaller girl’s hair, “My sentiments exactly.” 

Ana blushed under the affections, “I like you both too.” 

With their friendship solidified the group fell into comfortable silence as they walked. This silence was broken a few minutes later by Kazui. 

“Oh hey, I still wanna know about your zanpakuto thing!” Kazui requested, Homura hummed, wondering what she could tell them. 

“OH! Me too! I wanna see it!” Ichika added, Homura raised her brow at her. 

“That badly?” Homura asked, Ichika nodded vigorously, followed by Kazui. Ana didn’t care too much since she saw it already. 

Homura looked to Madoka, who shrugged, “It wouldn’t hurt.” 

“I suppose,” Homura started, putting a hand out, “It wouldn’t.” 

With the hissing of falling sands her weapon appeared, Homulily. It was a her shield split into two sides down the middle and seperated for a grip to run down between them. They were connected by a sturdy metal rim, from them two silver blades reminiscent of the hands of a clock extended outward up and down. 

Without the parts of shield it’d probably look like a weaponized Dokko-sho. The kids marveled at it, for a while which made Homura smirk, then she spun it around for them. 

There was an underlying feeling of annoyance within her, Homulily being her usual reclusive self. But since it was for the kids, it wasn’t too bad.

“Tell use what powers you have…?” Ichika asked, Homura smirked and shook her head, Kazui was about to reach out to touch it when she lightly threw her weapon up in the air to let it disappear. 

“Sorry, that’s strictly confidential, you’ll have to figure THAT out for yourself.” Homura said, putting her hands up in a ‘what can you do’ way, 

“Just a hint?” Kazui begged, trying to work the puppy eyes on her. 

“If the captain commander knew what I could do, he’d have a heart attack, then have me assassinated.” Homura said simply, the two pouted at her while Ana giggled a little. 

“Oh! Hey Ana, don’t you know? With your perception thing!” Ichika asked, turning to the smaller girl who shook her head. 

“Nope, Homura’s time magic works around mine, since she’s always ‘outside’ of time when she does it.” Ana answered simply. 

The kids pouted, Madoka pet them both on the head. “Maybe you two can train with Homura while we’re here, you might figure something out?” 

The two instantly brightened at the prospect and nodded vigorously. Homura sighed, she liked these kids too much. 

 

After skipping time the group Homura found herself in front of Ichigo’s home. She only had time to raise her fist before getting a face full of chest from none other that her adopted brother. 

“Homura!” Ichigo said excitedly, Homura felt an ever familiar presence get squeezed up next to her. “Madoka too!” 

“Yes yes, we’re here.” Homura said, patting his back with her free hand. 

“We found your son for you!” Madoka said as they were released. 

“I see you did, come on in-oh, who’s that?” Ichigo asked while the group streamed into the happy home of the Kurosaki family. Ana looked up toward Ichigo. 

“I’m Ana, it's nice to meet you, Mr. Kurosaki.” Ana gave a small bow to Ichigo who waved it off. 

“Ah, that’s my dad and I’m pretty sure you know him. Ichigo’s fine.” Ichigo said with his natural friendly charm.

Ana blushed a little and nodded, thankfully his charm negated a lot of Ana’s awkwardness as it did with Homura long ago. 

“Oh!! Is that-Homura! Madoka!” Orihime came from the kitchen as warm and energetic as ever. She quickly crossed the distance to similarly shove the two of them into her loving bosom. 

“I wish you two would have called in advance or anything! I would have made something for you guys!” Orihime complained, playfully pouting and putting her hands on her hips, she turned to Ana and her eyes bulged out of her skull. 

“You ADOPTED?! Already!?” Orihime squealed, Homura coughed on her spit while Madoka quickly tried to calm the woman down. 

“She’s one of the girls at the Haven! The Haven! We’re NOT adopting anytime soon, Homura only just proposed and-” 

“PROPOSED?!” Homura slapped a hand over Madoka’s mouth and rested her head on her shoulder, her wife was a lot of things, tactful wasn’t exactly one of them. 

Homura heard every Kurosaki + one Abarai screaming at the two of them at once. Yuzu seemed to be trying to reign her family in but also seemed to want to rain down on them with questions. 

When calm finally settled within the household Homura found herself sitting next to her bashfully giggling wife, the both of them now wearing their rings, on the couch opposite to Ichika and Every Kurosaki - one Isshin. Ana sat in a chair between the two like some small arbiter between them. 

“WHEN did this happen??” Ichigo asked, looking near breathless, he still looked fairly young for his age, the same went for Orihime. 

“Almost two weeks now, I was the one to propose, as you heard.” Homura answered, Madoka took her hand and gave it a small squeeze. 

“How did it go! Did you write a poem, did you sing a song?” Karin asked right afterward, Madoka giggled a little. 

“She took me out on a date, it was to this cliffside we hang out around a lot, and Homura…” Madoka shook her head, remembering the date, “I don’t think she knew what to do, exactly.” 

 

_Madoka sat by Homura, her head laid on her girlfriend’s shoulder as they watched the moon together. She could feel a bundle of anxious energy within her throughout the evening, much lesser now but still there._

_“Something bothering you?” Madoka asked quietly, Homura made a single graceful shake of her head._

_“I’m fine...I just….I love you.” Homura said with slight stutters, Madoka’s heart melted and she gave her a hug._

_“I love you too, really what is it?” Madoka pressed which elicited a sigh from Homura._

_“Madoka…” She started, “You’re my hope. You’ve always, always been my hope, as you probably know by now. Every time I went back, it was for you, just thinking about you fills me with happiness, and strength, and love and...all these other things that I can’t quite figure out, but I like feeling that. Your an Angel to me, m-my...Angel. And I….I...I…”_

_It seemed like in the midst of her admittance Homura lost the nerve to do...whatever it is she wanted to do. Still Madoka could have cried in joy right then, instead she smiled._

_“Your not an angel to me.” She said simply, Homura blanched at her words._

_“I’m...sorry?” Homura tilted her head at her._

_“Your like...a devil!” Madoka said with a giggle, Homura only looked more confused so Madoka continued, “You know what you want to you go for it, you love what you love so you protect it, you’ll fight past whatever obstacle in your way to get what you want, and you won’t shy away from. Homura’s selfishness, Homura’s determination, and Homura’s confidence is what I fell in love with. So, tell me what you want to say!”_

_Madoka stared into Homura’s eyes intently. Homura smiled slowly, and lowered her eyes, “I’m the Devil, then?”_

_Madoka giggled and nodded, looking back at the moon and leaning on her shoulder again, “If I have to be the Angel.”_

_“Then…” Homura reached into her pocket to pull out a box. “If I’m a Devil then we’ll make a deal,”_

_Madoka looked down and her eyes slowly widened in shock. “Homura…”_

_“Madoka Kaname, will you take my eternal soul in exchange for your own?” She asked, slowly moving to face Madoka properly. “As you know, our souls really are eternal, knowing that, will you still-”_

_“Shut up.” Madoka said breathlessly, kissing Homura with enough force to knock the both of them over on the grass._

 

Homura’s face burned as Orihime and Yuzu were openly crying now as Madoka finished the story, even Karin, Ichigo and Kazui were red in the eyes trying to blink away tears. 

“Your all embarassing….also, your invited.” Homura mumbled, turning to Ana who merely smiled at the two of them. 

“No you are!” Karin retorted, her voice thick. “You dumb lovebirds…” 

“K-karin don’t be rude…” Yuzu said through her tears. 

“Does-does the old man know?” Ichigo asked, his voice nearly broke. 

“You’d definitely know by now if we told him.” Homura said, Madoka looked like she wanted to argue that but she nodded in agreement. 

Madoka turned her attention to Ana. “You knew right?” 

Ana blushed a bit, “I...caught a few bits and pieces...when it was happening.” 

Homura sighed, “Thats quite rude you know.” She chided, Ana shook her head. 

“I wasn’t spying or-!” 

Homura quieted her, placing her hand on Ana’s. “Your invited too by the way.” 

Ana blushed and nodded. Homura nodded back and turned to her crying family, “We’ll need some help though, the both of us have no idea how to plan a wedding and we don’t want to pressure Ms. Kaname too much.” 

Orihime and Yuzu shook off their tears and nodded, determined. “We’ll make it PERFECT!” Orihime assured. 

“All of us!” Yuzu added, Ichigo and Karin turned to her in surprise. 

“Woah uh, listen I barely know anything about that sorta thing…” Ichigo mumbled

“Uh, same here…?” Karin followed suit. 

Yuzu looked like she was about to set them straight when Madoka spoke up. 

“So...you aren’t…” Madoka whimpered, “N-no its ok, we’ll manage…” 

“Madoka! N-no we’ll help!” Karin quickly said, Ichigo nodded along vigorously, the both of them looking stricken with guilt. “Y-yeah we’ll do whatever we can!” 

“You will…?” 

“Of course!” They yelled in unison. 

Madoka gave a (fake) sniff and looked to Ichika and Kazui who jumped, “You guys too…?” 

“Even us…?” Ichika groaned, Madoka whimpered in response and Kazui kicked Ichika in the leg. 

“We will!” Kazui answered, Ichika growled at Kazui but nodded to Madoka. “We’ll help…” 

Madoka brightened up instantly, “You hear that Homura, everyone’s gonna be helping out~!” 

She threw her arms around Homura happily, Homura grinned a little and pet her wife on the head while four sixths of the group before them groaned at their own weakness. 

They talked a little more after that, a bit about the plans Ms. Kaname already set in place, a bit about how they would be breaking it to the entirety Magi Haven, how Isshin would be handling it. 

Things calmed down after that, and Homura and Madoka were left to themselves while the entire group went to make a late celebration dinner. 

Homura sighed lightly, “Well, that went well.” She leaned back into the couch, Madoka quickly stole a spot on Homura’s shoulder. 

“Mm, I think it’ll go well...you excited?” Madoka asked in a subdued tone. 

“Of course, and you, my Angel?” Homura asked with a sly grin. 

Madoka couldn’t help the smile that split on her face. “I’ll be happy with whatever happens, as long as I have my Devil with me.” 

Madoka lightly bumped her cheek into her own, Homura retorted by pressing her cheek back against her and Madoka did the same. The two of them quickly devolved into giggling, the moment was broken by the sound of two cameras going off. 

Kazui and Orihime were hanging the door to the kitchen, their phones out. 

Homura stopped time for a bit to pull out an unloaded gun and point it at them. “Delete that.” She demanded once time resumed. Madoka said her name in exasperation but continued to recline on her. 

The two of them froze, “Ichigoooo,” Orihime called, “Homura pulled a gun on us.” 

“You two probably deserved it.” Came his answer. 

“She looks serious.” Kazui called. 

“Toooo bad.” 

The threeway stare down lasted a second longer before the mother and son ran back into the kitchen. Homura sighed and stood, kissing Madoka on the head. “I have children to punish.” 

Madoka grinned at her, “Be safe~” 

With a sure nod, Homura bolted to the kitchen, her retribution would be swift and justified.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I miiight just make an extra chapter about Magi Haven just cuz I think it would be fun. Either way I hope you guys enjoyed this!


End file.
